Talk:M95
It's not the bolt action version of the M82 00:51, April 9, 2010 (UTC) BF:BC Campaign Location I'd like to know where the M95 is located in the BF:BC Campaign. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 22:00, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Question for all snipers: If the sniper's lowest damage is 50, head shot 2x=100...Then, if I a wear body armor, does it mean i could stand after a head shot? @FPS: I don't know if this is a little late, but the M95 can be found on "Crack the Sky" where the sniper is after you hit the MG nest. As for the 4X scoped one, I'm not sure... @Anonymous: Again, this is probably late but, its actually a 2.3x multiplier and the damage is a minimum of 55, so 2.3 x 55 = 126.5 = more than enough to kill someone with ceramics. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 18:09, August 23, 2010 (UTC) @Eden: I was talking about the original Bad Company game, not BC2. But a few weeks ago I finally found it. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 18:14, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, my bad. That stuff goes right through me. I just assume everyone means BC2 instead of 1 since its newer. But yeah, I think you can easily find one on Crash and Grab at the barracks where Mike-One Juliet sends you. I also know a Legionnaire has one in Crossing Over when you assault the harbor, but since you already found one by now it's not important anymore, lol. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 18:26, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Pretty much yeah. But finding the M95 at the end of Crossing Over was actually quite frustrating since I had no idea how to get over there. The one in Crash and Grab didn't get my attention until I actually lokked on the map. FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 18:29, August 23, 2010 (UTC) low recoil anyone who has ever shot one of these knows this has big recoil M95 Patch according to youphailtoamuse, there has been a new patch that has reduced the damage for the M95 to below the GOL, SV98 and M24 damage. True? Untrue? HeatedPete Talk 14:24, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Most certainly untrue. Why would they do that? The M95 only has a 2.1x head multiplier, why make it so headshots against players with body armor don't kill? --Callofduty4 (Talk) 15:46, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Also, I just started BC2 up, no patch. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 15:48, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Are you on 360? Have you already downloaded the patch? Trust me, they nerf'd the M95 big time. The M95 will only kill in one hit with a headshot.YouPhailToAmuse 20:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : My next door neighbour has a 360, and he hasn't downloaded any patches, nor has the M95's damage been lowered at all. And it's DICE policy to post information about new patches when they're released, and if you can't give clear proof to us that there is a patch, then we are allowed to delete the false information HeatedPete Talk 11:26, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Why do people keep removing my posts for no reason? You should at least make sure my edits are false before deleting them.YouPhailToAmuse 07:11, August 24, 2010 (UTC) The M95's damage differs from range, so if you were quite close to the target, you would get a instant kill. The same applies for all sniper rifles. Then how come when I went into a match with my friend(Him being on the other team letting me kill him to test this) I shot him in the torso just below the neck, He was still alive. I have also got many assists in hardcore with the M95, And I always use Magnum Ammunition. There was a patch, It fixed the glitch where you knife the fence on Isla Inocentes, the building the fence is leaning on, the patch also "Fixed" the M95 and the M16A2, two guns that didn't need to be fixed. The patch was issued early August. The patch was optional, and can be deleted. YouPhailToAmuse 12:47, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Then the patch is a fake. All patches HAVE to be downloaded, otherwise some users may have an advantage/disadvantage when playing HeatedPete Talk 12:55, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if you have to go offline when you say no, but I'm sure you can delete it. I'll test deleting it later. YouPhailToAmuse 14:16, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Maybe he means the Multiplayer Patches available in-store. I haven't tested out the M95 for lowered damage, but this may be what he is talking about instead of a patch that is DL'ed when the game starts. I remember DICE saying that the two Multiplayer Patches in the game's store were optional, but highly recommended. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 16:35, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : I've never heard of these patches in the in-game store, but i'll have a look tomorrow. But anyway, who'd download a patch that lowers the damage of a popular weapon anyway when it's good point is the high damage? HeatedPete Talk 16:47, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : That's the thing though. The patches don't tell you what they do. All I've noticed from them is a bit more clutter and cover on Arica Harbor Conquest in between the US Base and position C. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"'']] 17:00, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, President Eden was right, except I don't think it's in store. I maybe wrong about the store but it's definitely there and deletable via system memory for Xbox. So deleting it or not downloading it might keep the damage up to a useful state. YouPhailToAmuse 17:47, August 24, 2010 (UTC) "Most bullet drop" Verification? Because in my experience, the M95 has the least bullet drop of all weapons. - 21:03, February 19, 2011 (UTC) P4F Montage I saw that the last edit was adding a montage to the page. Although it's a good idea to have gameplays showing how the sniper works, a montage is not the best choice. Could someone try to get one? Pedro9basket 16:10, July 24, 2011 (UTC)